Time
by kaisa12
Summary: J'ai essayée de trouver une raison à la venu de Sam en 1973.
1. Chapter 1

**TIME**

Genre : Général / SF – Crossover avec Doctor Who – AU

Rating : K

Disclamer : Les personnages de LoM et DW ne m'appartiennent pas (pour mon plus grand malheur...)

Résumé : J'ai essayée de trouver une raison à la venu de Sam en 1973

Spoiler : La fic se déroule après la fin de la saison 1 pour LoM (ne pas prendre en compte toute la saison 2) et courant saison 4 pour DW (on va dire après « The unicorn and the waps), donc ne pas prendre en compte tout ce qui se passe après)

Note de l'auteure : Alors, pour ce qui est des rangs de Sam, Gene et autre, je garde l'appellation anglaise. Il y a de même pour le « guv »., comme j'adore ce mot, je le garde aussi XD. J'ai essayé de garder au mieux l'univers des deux séries, j'espère que ce sera réussi.

Le titre « Time » est tiré une chanson de David Bowie qui est sur le même album que « Life on Mars » et « The Jean Genie ».

Béta lectrice : Sanlua (Encore un grand merci pour ton aide !!)

**Chapitre 1**

Le DI Sam Tyler avait un besoin réel et vital de prendre du repos. Sa dernière affaire, celle qui avait menée à la disparition de Vic Tyler, l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Et par Dieu seul sait quel miracle l'homophobe, alcoolique, flanqué d'un complexe de supériorité, avec un penchant malsain pour l'amitié viril et _très_ paradoxalement ami de DCI lui avait permis de prendre quelques jours de repos.

Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur la malchance que Tyler semblait avoir depuis un temps certain. La matinée de son premier jour venait tout juste de se terminer que le « doux » son de la sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Sam.

« TYLER !!! » Hurla la voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

« G... Guv, c'est vous ? »

« Non, c'est le Père Noël! » Répliqua l'ours qui lui servait de supérieur. « Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? »

« Ravi de vous avoir _Santa_, j'ai quelques réclamations à vous faire concernant mes Noël passés. » Répondit l'endormi en dégageant sa tête des couvertures qui l'emmitouflaient.

« Fait pas le malin avec moi ! Habille toi et vient tout de suite au commissariat ! »

« Mais, guv... »

« Pas de _mais_ ! Commissariat, TOUT DE SUITE !!! »

La seule chose que Sam entendit ensuite fut la tonalité d'un téléphone qu'on venait tout juste de raccrocher.

C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que le DI Sam Tyler se dégagea complètement des couvertures et se leva. Après une douche rapide en l'enfilage d'habits lavés et repassés, Sam était frais et dispo pour aller travailler.

Enfin, ''frais et dispo'', façon de parler. C'est un DI encore à moitié dans son lit qui arriva au commissariat.

« Alors Dorothy, revenu du pays d'Oz ? »

« Très drôle, guv. »

« Vous voulez un café, boss ? » Demanda le jeune Chris.

« Oui ! Merci. »

Le jeune homme alla chercher de quoi réveiller son chef.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » Questionna Sam.

« Un vol de bijoux » Répondit Ray.

« Un vol de bijoux ?? » S'écria un Sam totalement réveillé maintenant. « Vous rigolez ??? »

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui a été volé... C'est le Maire »

« Enfin, ce sont les bijoux de la femme du Maire qui ont été volés. » Précisa Annie.

« Les bijoux de... Hooo, c'est génial !! » Soupira Tyler. « Il ne manquait plus que ça... »

« Je sais Tyler, je pense comme toi ! » Commença Gene. « Mais il s'agit du Maire. Donc, il exige que tous les hommes disponibles soient sur cette affaire. »

« Bien... » Soupira d'un air résigné Sam. « Par quoi on commence ? »

« Voici votre café, boss. » Annonça Chris en tendant une tasse au DI.

« Merci. » Répondit celui-ci en prenant la tasse et en buvant une grande gorgée de café.

« Je vais vous dire par quoi on commence... » Répliqua Hunt. « On commence par faire le tour de nos contacts, on voit quelles sont les nouvelles au sujet de vols de bijoux et surtout on se bouge les fesses !! »

Voyant que tout le monde restait immobile.

« TOUT DE SUITE!!!! » Hurla Gene. « J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps sur cette affaire. »

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'ensemble des policiers se levèrent d'un coup et à partir dans tous les sens.

OOOoooOOO

Au même moment, quelque part dans Manchester, une étrange boîte bleue avec « Police phone call box » écrit dessus apparut comme par enchantement avec un son unique. Lorsque la porte (bleue elle aussi) s'ouvrit, un drôle de couple sortit. La première personne à franchir la porte était un homme brun, les cheveux court et en bataille, les yeux marrons et plutôt mince. Il portait un long manteau marron et un costume rayé (encore une fois : bleu !). Ce fut ensuite au tour d'une femme, rousse, les cheveux longs aux yeux bleu/gris, portant elle aussi un manteau marron avec une robe violette.

« Alors Doctor? » Demanda la jeune femme. « Où et quand sommes-nous ? »

Le Doctor regarda autour de lui.

« A première vue, je dirais qu'on est sur Terre... Dans... Les années 70. »

« Et où ? »

« Attends un peu Donna !! »

Le Doctor re-regarda autour de lui. Et après avoir longuement étudié tout ce qui l'entourait, il affirma : « Manchester »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est bien, je n'étais jamais allé à Manchester avant. » Répondit-il pensivement.

« Doctor, vous vous fichez de moi ?! »

« Non Donna ! Je suis catégorique, nous sommes bien à Manchester. »

« Manchester ?! » Répéta Donna.

« Manchesta ! » Acquiesça avec un grand sourire le Doctor.

« Mais Doctor! Vous avez lancé le TARDIS pour une destination au hasard... Et on se retrouve à Manchester !! »

« Tu en parles comme si c'était une mauvaise chose... Tu verras que Manchester en... » Il se baissa pour ramasser un journal que le vent emportait. « 1973. »

« 1973 ?!! » S'étonna la belle rousse.

« Oui, 1973... Pourquoi, cette année ne te plaît pas non plus ? » Ironisa le Doctor.

« Non... C'est juste que... J'avais 5 ans en 1973... »

« Et ? »

« Et on ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une année où j'existais déjà... »

« En parlant de ça... Tu n'es jamais allé à Manchester quand tu avais 5 ans ? »

« Vous voulez rire ?? Moi à Manchester... Jamais de la vie !! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Moins fort Donna !!! Tu risques de vexer quelqu'un ici... » Reprit le Doctor en parlant plus bas.

« Ho, pardon. » Chuchota sa compagne. « Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour être sûr de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur. » Répondit le Doctor d'une voix triste.

« Quelle erreur ? » Demanda sérieusement Donna.

Le Doctor secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Non, ce n'est rien... »

Elle n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Elle se doutait que son ami avait un lourd passé. Et s'il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle acceptait son choix.

Au moment où le Doctor s'éclaircit la gorge, Donna repris ses idées.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux rentrer ? »

Au moment où il posait cette question, il vit une Cortina marron avec quatre hommes à l'intérieur passer devant lui. Le Doctor resta le regard bloqué sur la voiture qui passait à toute vitesse.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il plus pour lui même que pour son amie.

« Doctor, ça va ? » S'inquiéta sa compagne.

« Quoi ? » Répéta le Doctor apparemment encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ?! » Répéta-t-il encore une fois.

« Mais Doctor ! Dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe !! »

L'homme regardait toujours la rue dans laquelle la voiture avait tourné.

« Donna... Je crois qu'on va rester un petit moment ici. »


	2. Chapter 2

Les quatre policiers approchaient de la maison du Maire.

« Alors guv, comment on procède ? » Demanda Ray.

« Ray, tu viens avec moi, on va interroger les voisins. Chris, tu restes avec Tyler et voyez si vous ne trouvez pas des indices. »Ordonna Gene. « Je veux savoir comment cet enfoiré a fait pour rentrer chez le Maire sans se faire remarquer! »

« Bien guv' ! » Répondirent d'une même voix les 3 hommes.

Après une arrivée et surtout un stationnement de façon très sportive de la Cortina de la part du DI Hunt, le groupe se présenta au Maire.

« Messieurs, je compte sur vous pour mener à bien cette affaire et rapidement. » Annonça le Maire en guise de salutations.

« Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, Monsieur le Maire. » Répondit Hunt. « Et pendant que deux de mes hommes inspectent votre maison, le DI Carling et moi même allons fouiller les alentours. »

« Bien ! Maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai des dossiers urgents qui m'attendent. »

C'est sur ces mots que le Maire quitta les lieux. Il ne fallut qu'un seul signe du DCI pour que le petit groupe se sépare et se mette au travail.

C'est au bout d'une après-midi de porte à porte et d'inspection méticuleuse des moindres recoins de la maison que les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent.

« Vous avez intérêt à me dire que vous avez trouvé quelque chose... » Commença d'un ton ferme Hunt. « Sinon... »

Chris regarda d'un air embêté Sam et Gene.

« C'est... Que... Comment dire... Guv'... » Bafouilla le policier.

« Le ou les personnes qui ont fait ça sont des pro guv'. Il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction. »

« Et merde ! » Jura le DCI en prenant une taf de cigarette.

« Désolé, guv'. » Répondit Chris tête baissée.

« On voit à quoi mène les nouvelles méthodes! » Railla Ray.

« Tu ferais mieux de la fermer toi aussi ! » S'énerva Gene.

« J'en conclus que vos recherches n'ont pas été fructueuses, pour vous aussi. » Fit Sam.

« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? »

« On faut quoi alors? » Demanda Ray.

« Pub ! » Ordonna Gene après un moment de réflexion.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » S'indigna Sam.

« Ho, regardez qui se réveille ! Gladys, heureux de te voir parmi nous ! »

« Mais bon sang ! Nous sommes dans une impasse et tout ce que vous voulez faire c'est aller... AU PUB ! » Cria presque Sam.

« Ecoute-moi bien Tyler ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes dans une impasse. Une bonne pinte de bière nous permettra de vois les choses de façon différente. »

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air blasé.

« Peut être pour vous, mais pas pour moi ! » S'énerva Tyler.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire... _Glady_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je retourne au commissariat. »

L'homme du futur ou dans le coma... Tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Gene de répondre.

Le pauvre Chris regardait d'un air gêné son boss qui partait.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas le laisser partir tout seul ? » Demanda doucement le jeune policier.

« Non, laisse le ! » Ordonna Hunt.

« Mais guv... »

« Ecoute Chris... » Commença Gene avec le ton d'un père qui donnait un conseil à son fils. « Quand il en aura marre de bouder, Tyler viendra tout seul comme un grand nous retrouver au pub. »

« Ils finissent toujours par venir au pub. » Plaisanta Ray.

« Raymondo a raison ! » Enchaîna Gene. « Et puis _Gladys_ doit être dans sa mauvaise période du mois. » Ray ria à la plaisanterie de son guv. « On va au pub et montre nous que tu es un homme, un vrai ! »

Chris se laissa entraîner et suivit ses collègues. De son côté, le DI Sam Tyler tournait en rond comme un lion en cage des les bureaux du commissariat.

« On a raté quelque chose. _J'ai_ du rater quelque chose... C'est juste impossible. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne laisser absolument _aucune_ trace ? »

Sam s'assit d'un coup et enfuit son visage entre ses mains et se massa les tempes.

« Sam, tout va bien ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

Le DI se redressa pour voir d'où venait cette si douce voix.

« Annie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je peux te retourner la question. » Répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de Sam.

« Je t'ai posé la question en premier... »

« J'ai oublié mon sac ici. » La jeune femme lui montra le sac qu'elle avait dans sa main. « Puis j'ai vu de la lumière... »

« Alors tu es venue voir qui pouvait être assez fou pour rester aussi tard, c'est ça ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Non, je me doutais que ça ne pouvait être que toi. » Répondit Annie en souriant.

Le policier allait répondre quand il se pris soudainement la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes.

« Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« J'ai mal à la tête... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue du tambour dans mon crâne. Point positif, il joue en rythme : un, deux, trois, quatre... Un, deux, trois, quatre.. Je suis certain que si tu fais attention, tu pourrais les entendre toi aussi. » Tenta de plaisanter Sam.

« Et tu devrais aller te reposer. » Répliqua la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas... Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette affaire et... »

« Et tu crois réellement que tu arriveras à trouver ce que c'est dans ton état ? » Lui demanda Annie.

« C'est très peu probable... » Consentit à répondre Sam après un temps de réflexion.

« Alors file tout de suite te reposer ! Je dis ça pour toi Sam. » Celui-ci allait répliquer mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha. « Je sais que l'affaire avec Vic Tyler t'as touché. Normalement tu n'aurais même pas dû être ici aujourd'hui. Ecoute donc ce conseil... Va dormir ! »

La dernière phrase tenant plus de l'ordre que du conseil, Sam abdiqua et se leva.

« Tu as raison. Le manque de sommeil cumulé à mon mal de tête m'empêche de penser correctement. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Ils restèrent silencieux en marchant dans la nuit jusqu'à que leurs routes se séparent.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ? » Demanda Sam.

« C'est gentil, mais ce n'est plus très loin. Je ne risque rien. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Sam commença à partir de son côté quand il se ravisa.

« Annie ? »

« Oui? » Répondit la jeune femme en se retournant.

« Si par hasard, tu saurais comment un voleur peut pénétrer chez l'une des maisons les mieux gardées de la ville et de lui voler ses bijoux sans se faire remarquer et laisser la moindre trace... Surtout n'hésite pas à me le dire... »

« Je le ferais, c'est promis. » Répliqua en souriant Annie avant de repartir en direction de son appartement.

Sam se décida à rentrer chez lui une fois Annie hors de vue.

Et pendant cet échange, les deux policiers n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'une grande boîte bleue et d'un autre couple qui les regardaient.


End file.
